1. Field
Embodiments may relate generally to the management of telephone calls between two or more telephones.
2. Description
Corporations may currently choose from a wide range of products to meet their telecommunications needs. Many of these products offer computer-based control of outgoing and incoming telephone calls. Such control may include selective routing of telephone calls.
The above-described products often utilize several software applications interacting within a complex and expensive hardware infrastructure. Some of the software applications may require associated hardware to execute particular operating system software and server applications bundled therewith.
As a result, much of the functionality of corporate telecommunications products is not available to the home or small office user.